Petite hisoire de Poudlard
by Akagamie
Summary: Poudlard est une école. Mais certainement pas une école comme les autres. OS.


**Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas.**

 **Note : Je n'ai pas lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, ni rien qui soit en rapport par rapport avec notre école de magie préférée (à part la saga d'HP), ce qui fait qu'il n'y probablement aucun lien entre ce que j'ai écrit ici et les livres qui en parle plus en détail. Cet OS m'est passé par la tête, il est ce qu'il est. Je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe.  
**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Son premier sursaut de conscience, elle l'avait eu alors qu'elle était toute jeune. À peine 152 ans. Cela n'avait pas eu d'effet. Juste un frémissement qui avait parcouru les pierres que le temps n'avait même pas effritées. Un simple remous magique qui ne tenait ni du son ni du tangible où autre. Une perturbation dans la force magique. Les créateurs des bâtiments Poudlard eux-mêmes ne l'avaient pas ressentit.

Il fallait dire que l'école de sorcellerie avait été construite sur un point de concentration magique. De longs et savants calculs avaient été nécessaires pour le découvrir. Il fallait que l'école soit éloignée des moldus et la source de magie devait être importante pour soutenir ses fondations sans l'être trop, histoire d'éviter que la quantité de magie qui seraient stockée dans les pierres ne soit trop importante quand elle se libérerait, une fois tous les deux-trois siècles.

Il fallut attendre encore quelques dizaines d'années pour qu'un nouveau frémissement traverse la carcasse de l'école. Cela se caractérisa par la chute d'une gargouille qui s'était étouffée avec les feuilles mortes et autres masses inconnues que charriait l'eau de pluie. Là encore, personne ne s'aperçut de rien. La gargouille s'était désolidarisée du bâtiment et par conséquent, ayant perdu sa charge magique durant sa chute en tentant de recracher ce qui avait obstrué son conduit, elle ne put rien dire et s'était explosée en touchant le sol. Sept étages de chute libre laissaient rarement les gens et les gargouilles indemnes.

Ce fut lorsque les pierres évacuèrent le trop plein de magie que Poudlard eut sa première vraie prise de conscience. L'explosion de magie fut extrêmement violente et plusieurs effets eurent lieu. Les professeurs et les élèves n'eurent pas forcément le choix de leur enveloppe physique, le moindre sortilège était d'une puissance redoutable et surtout, l'école s'éveilla entièrement. Il n'y eut pas de premier cri comme pour un nouveau-né, ni même de mouvement à proprement parler, juste une nouvelle vibration. Les sorciers les plus sensibles se sentirent un peu nauséeux quelque temps au sein des bâtiments, mais le malaise disparut assez rapidement.

Juste après son réveil, l'école resta silencieuse et immobile, prenant le temps de considérer son environnement, de remarquer comment les créatures et tout ce qui était étrangé à ses murs se mouvaient en elle, à la façon de fourmis. La sensation pour l'école était très étrange, mais ce n'était pas difficile de s'y habituer. Elle avait été créée pour les accueillir, Poudlard le sentait au plus profond de ses fondations. Une fois habituée à tout ce monde, ce qui prit soit dit en passant une autre centaine d'années, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait _agir._ Oh, pas grand chose, ne pouvait pas déplacer, mais bouger un escalier par exemple... C'était comme activer un muscle. Si tant est que la comparaison était permise. Au début, elle s'entraînait à les bouger quand elle sentait ne sentait quasiment aucun fourmillements dû aux créatures.

Quand les escaliers et tout ce qu'elle pouvait diriger dans son corps de pierre répondit à sa volonté, ce qui fut rapidement, à l'échelle de temps d'un bâtiment magique, l'école se découvrit un caractère pour le moins... Espiègle. La première fois qu'elle sentit que quelqu'un était sur une marche, elle fit pivoter l'escalier. Elle sentit juste une toute petite pulsation magique, signe que la magie de la créature s'était libérée inconsciemment pour protéger son réceptacle. Cette pulsation la chatouilla et toute guillerette de cette sensation nouvelle, elle se fit un plaisir de renouveler l'expérience. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait la sensation s'atténua quoique parfois Poudlard arrivait à surprendre.

La deuxième vague de libération de magie calma un peu l'école, le temps qu'elle reprenne des forces. Mais la troisième vidange magique laissa Poudlard pantoise tellement elle fut importante. C'en était presque si les murs ne s'effondrèrent pas sur eux-mêmes. Parce que si l'école avait été construite pour servir de catalyseur de magie aux étudiants pour faciliter leur apprentissage, il s'avérait qu'après plusieurs siècles, c'était la magie qui maintenait l'école en place, la protégeant un peu des intempéries, et surtout des ravages du temps. La magie et l'école avaient ainsi développé une relation de symbiose. Poudlard permettait à la magie de se répandre de manière contrôlée dans le monde et la magie permettais à l'école de sorcellerie d'avoir une conscience et de tenir debout. Aussi, quand l'école fut vidée de sa magie, plusieurs murs commencèrent à s'effriter, certaines pierres tombèrent, rendant certaines ailes du château dangereuses. Plusieurs sorciers décidèrent de conjurer leurs efforts pour protéger leur école adorée mettant en place des protections aussi puissantes qu'anciennes, réparant les dégâts et figeant le bâtiment dans le plan physique en plus des protections pour les habitants de Poudlard. Mais l'école garda ses pouvoirs et sa conscience et elle leur en fut reconnaissante, même si personne ne le sut jamais.

Quand la magie afflua à nouveau dans ses fondations, elle se mit à créer une pièce dans ses propres murs. L'expérience était extrêmement perturbante pour l'école. Ce n'était pas sa tâche, elle n'était pas faite pour ça. Mais elle persista. Elle avait remarqué que parfois les créatures qui la parcouraient avaient un besoin tel que l'école le ressentait. Elle avait décidé de créer une pièce pour cela, pour aider ses créatures qui en avaient besoin, pour les remercier. Quand la pièce fut construite au bout d'une dizaine d'années, Poudlard fut fière d'elle. Et elle attendit impatiemment qu'une créature soit désespéré et utilise _sa_ pièce. Quand elle fit apparaître la porte, elle sut qu'elle avait réussi. La Salle sur Demande était née.

Ce fut à se moment qu'elle sentit d'autres consciences, très éloignées d'elle mais semblables. Poudlard avait atteint un degré de conscience tel qu'elle percevait les autres bâtiments magiques. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça : elle ressentait comment la magie les connectait à la façon d'une toile d'araignée géante, mais c'était tellement grand pour elle que l'école préféra ne pas s'y attarder dessus. Elle le ferait plus tard, quand elle aurait quelques siècles de plus.

Plusieurs années après, il eut une guerre qui blessa l'école horriblement. Elle sentait la magie la quitter par vague puissante sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir malgré ses efforts. Elle faisait tout pour protéger comme elle pouvait les créatures qui l'habitaient contre celles qu'elle ressentait comme sombre. Magie noire et magie blanche ne faisait aucune différence pour elle. Poudlard avait juste remarqué que les créatures intruses lui faisaient mal avec la magie et annihilaient la vie des créatures qui vivaient en son sein. Et ça, l'école ne pouvait le tolérer. Elle protégerait ce pourquoi elle avait été construite. Et elle en souffrit. Beaucoup.

Quand la guerre fut passée, les créatures se dépêchèrent de la reconstruire, lui insufflant une nouvelle jeunesse et la magie rejaillit dans ses pierree, mais Poudlard était fatiguée. Sa conscience avait plusieurs fois vacillé au cours de la bataille, bien qu'a l'échelle du bâtiment, elle n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes. Mais le mal était fait. L'école avait moins d'entrain et elle interdisait l'accès à la salle sur demande. Oui, elle était un peu rancunière. Elle ne reprit du poil de la bête qu'au fur et à mesure que les années passèrent.

Au bout d'un long moment, Poudlard eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait profité de sa période de bouderie pour pénétrer dans la toile d'araignée magique qui connectait les différents points de concentration magique et rencontra ainsi bâtiment plus anciens tel que la pyramide de Khéops, le Temple d'Artémis et d'autres écoles comme elle qui se trouvait de part et d'autre du monde. Elle fit par de son intuition, qui était partagée. Mais la magie n'avait aucun moyen d'agir. 450 ans plus tard, un événement grave eu lieu. Une météorite d'une grande taille frôla la Terre. La planète en elle-même n'eut rien de si grave que ça. Mais le caillou de l'espace avait annihilé son champ magique. Toute la magie avait disparue, il n'en subsistait rien. Tous les progrès qui avaient été fait, tout ce qui existait grâce à la magie s'écroula. Nombre de sorciers furent retrouver mort après que la magie eut brutalement quitté leur corps définitivement. Et les bâtiments qui avaient vu leur conscience se développer grâce à une exposition à la magie retrouvèrent leur état de pierre froide et sans vie.

* * *

 **En espérant que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à le lire que je l'ai eu à l'écrire.**


End file.
